A Different Divergent High
by six is back so is four
Summary: the divergent characters go to divergent high school and Tris is teased and bullied because her best friend in middle school, 4 , now hates her or does he? Tris hates four because he damaged her badly will she ever be the same, read to find out updates every few days PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW / FAV AND PRIVATE MESSAGE ME.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

BEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEE

today is my first day as a junior at divergent high and i don't really have friends beside my BFF Lauren, My family is rich my dad works in the government an my mom is famous singer and fashion model, I have 2 brothers Caleb my older brother and finnick my younger brother but he only lets me call him Finn.

As i get up i decided to go to the gym and work out for a while after I am ready I go downstairs and get an apple an head to my Lamborghini Gallardo from the outer space and head to the gym.

When i get there, there is only one other car so i go inside and start to punch the punching bag, the other person is no wear to be seen so i keep going, just as i am about to finish i see no one other than that thing named Four i get so mad thinking about how much he hurt me, but when he sees me he smiles, what is wrong with i get even more mad if that is even possible so i take out all of me anger on the bag and make the chain brake so the bag goes flying almost 3 feet across the room. i turn around and see Four watching me with his mouth hanging open. i go up to him slap him in the face and tell him to stop staring at me and if he or any one in his little "popular" group teases me or bullies me again this year the punching bag would be him, and with that i go pay for the broken chain and walk out to me car and get ready for the day of hell also known as school.

TIME SKIP TO AT SCHOOL

I get to school early and go see my aunt Tori the art teacher and help her set up after i get my schedule from the office, I have

A.P Art

college French

lunch

A.P gym

college English

break

college trigonometry

A.P music

I know what you're thinking She is a badass, not a nerd. well i try to stay ahead of all the kids

in my grade so i don't have to see them but once in a while i get a total asshole in one of me classes.

When i get to my locker i see is is near the "populars" lockers and they are all standing in front of mine, i walk up to them and cough to make my presence known they look at me then keep talk about something random but none of them move so i go up to the one standing in front of me locker and pull him by the collar of his shirt and drag him away from my locker and with that little act the rest of the group leaves as i open the door of my locker and get my stuff it slams shut and when i look up i see peter smiling and look me up and down soon he is coming closer than i would like so i slap him and walk of to my first class art.

The rest of the day is pretty calm until lunch when i get to see Lauren and hang out with her and talk about how annoying our teachers are, as soon as we get our food and sit down the popular group sits down with us so we get up and leave but soon after we find a new spot to sit they follow. we finally give up, quickly eat our lunch and go get ready for gym.

I wear a black exercise tank top that lets you see the top of my bra with black short shorts that still cover my scars. When i walk out of the locker room most of the boys look at me and i don't know why i mean i am not pretty, I start to do the warm up of 6 laps around the gym. When i see four hanging out with a girl that girl is Lauren an she looks really annoyed so I decided to walk over and help her when four sees me he leaves when he sees me, i walk over to her and ask her what he wanted she says that he wanted to talk to you alone because he has something important to tell you


	2. Chapter 2

Four POV

i see Tris running the warm up so i decided to go and ask Lauren to tell Tris that i need to talk to her later.

as i finish talking to her tris walks over and before she gets here i leave

TIME SKIP

TRIS IS TALKING TO FOUR

After school i go to the gym because i see tris driving there in her car so i follow her.

she starts to punch a punching bag, i take the one next to her hoping she will let me talk to her,

luckily she says hi and asks what do you want to talk about?

I start to get nervous and i think she can tell because she says if u arent going to say anything i will just leave, so that is the time that i decide to ask the question, will you give me a second chance with being friends again, i know i messed up our friendship from when we were little but i miss having you as a friend, and is it true that after we were no longer friends that you cut?

She looks at me and says I will have to think about it, and yes i did but i stopped a year ago when i realized that you meant something to me at some point but after you did that i told myself that if you meant anything to him, he wouldn't have done that to you and why was i crying over some dumb boy that hurt me so that i can't really trust any one anymore.

And with that she leaves to go run on the treadmill just leaving me to stand there shocked by what she said.

Tris POV

I just told Four that i will think about the whole "being friends again" thing and that i did miss him but i got over him.

after i finish in the gym i head home a text lauran

_guess what Four just asked me-T_

_What -L_

_if i could give him a second chance- T_

_what did u say - L_

_i had to think about it- T_


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry about the wait we had summer camps and couldn't find the time to do it together**

in the morning i am still debating whether or not to forgive four so i go to find finn, we are really close when it comes down to family / friends problem or just question.

i knock on finns door with a secret knock we created to tell the other that it is us and it is important, i can hear him get up as i finish the knock and he looks at me and asks what i need, i tell him that four the guy that hurt me so badly that i can't trust anyone the same again.

"four asked if i would forgive him and be his friend again", i say

"tell him he needs to show you that he is your friend and no just doing to get rid of his guilt."

i take into consideration what he said and head off to the gym.

**TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL**

when i get done with french me and lauren decide to go eat outside for lunch because it is such a nice day when i get outside lauren asked if i have any music that we could listen to so i pull out my iphone and play she looks so perfect by 5SOS.

after a short lunch we head to gym, i see four standing by the door i walk up to him then tell him that he will have to prove to me that he really wants to be my friend and not just trying to clear his consensus, he looks really sad at first but it is gone as soon as it appeared.

Four POV

i didn't see Tris at lunch so i wait for her to get to gym, as i stand against the door to the gym i see her walk up and she then tells me that i need to prove to her that want o bo her friend again and just trying to clear my conscience, me smile drops and she walks away without another word.

in gym nothing really happened so i just kept my distance from tris.

**TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL**

i talk to zeke after school, he is the only one who knows that i have a crush on Tris and that since i left her i have been miserable and depressed and the worst part is i bullied her after we stopped being friends. i am really confused to as why we stopped friends but i think it was about me finding out that she had a crush on me and i was afraid that she would make our friendship weird.

( bold is zeke and regular is four )

**hey four what u need?**

help with tris, she said that i would have to show her i want to be her friend to prove that i am am not just trying to clear my conscience. what should i do?

**try helping her out with little things. but i heard that Peter was planning to do something to her at my party this friday. but i don't know what so maybe try and protect her but don't make her look weak. but i am not even sure that she is going to that party.**

ok well thanks for the help but if she doesn't go to the party then what do i do?

**i don't know, but try to convince her that she should go. **

after i am done talking to zeke i head home and do my homework but at like 10:00 i hear street racing going on so i decided to go watch.

tirs pov

have u ever had a secret u cant tell anyone?

well i have one that is so bad that i could get arrested for is but who cares i find it fun.

i get into my car that i have had work done to it to make it suitable for street racing i make sure to put on my helmet, i always wear a helmet because mostly boy race so i wear it to keep me identity a secret.

as i get ready to cross the finish line i realize how far ahead of me opponent i am but i don't slow down. i cross the finish line and get out of me car so i get my money and leave but then this jerk i recognize him from school, Drew is his name i think, comes up and starts to ask me questions but i don't respond to any of them, i can tell he's getting mad so he he grabs me helment and pulls it it off but before anyone can see who i am i punch him in the fane and drive off.

four pov

i see the winner of the race get out of his car but he looks a little too small to be a boy.

then one of Peter's friends, Drew, goes up to him and is talking to him the he doesnt respond.

soon Drew pull his helmet off and i see long blond hair and i think that he is a she , she punches Drew in the face then getting into her car and drives off.

i walk home after that and i am thinking who could be the girl, could it be tris?

**WE WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS WE CAN BUT IT MIGHT BE AWHILE BECAUSE OF SUMMER CAMPS**


End file.
